TheMightyBox's Characters
TheMightyBox is a user who participated in the very very end of the BitF City (like literally moments before it got destroyed) and more heavily in BitF World. BitF World Characters Maj: Name: Maj Gender: '''Female '''Race: '''Fallen Deity (Pretty much human) '''Age: Permanently frozen at 26, she’s been alive for 764 years total. Character Description: A fair skinned slender woman with flowing auburn hair and vivid green eyes. She wears a masquerade mask that’s white with a complex black pattern on one side and black with a complex white pattern on the other. The mask has a tuft of plumage that changes color based off of the season (blue in winter, green in spring, yellow in summer, red in fall). She has a pair of shoes on her feet at no times, and always walks around barefoot to keep constant connection to the earth. Her traditional outfit is a modest robe that houses every shade of grey imaginable based on how the light hits it, however this outfit is highly inconvenient so she usually goes around in a T-shirt and black slacks. Equipment:' '''A couple of pixie sticks in her back pocket (this makes sense later), but not much outside of that. In her full goddess form she has a staff that amplifies her powers. '''Character Backstory: '''In the alternate dimension of Epourea, Maj, daughter of Zemet (god of the earth) is the goddess of change, in charge of rotating the season and making sure Nasc and Cebet (Goddess sisters of sun and moon), get their jobs done on time. She also assists her brother, Tode (god of death and dimensions) so that all people age and die eventually. However, one day she noticed a man, she noticed that for the past several years he had not aged. She believed that he had somehow found a way to escape her notice until now. When he was alone she descended upon on him, at first he was terrified but instead of being angry she congratulated the man on evading her notice, and asked how he did it. He refused to answer but she seemed jolly and offered him a reward, the chance to become a god. He accepted and she filled his body with godly energy. But a mortal body could not stand so much energy and he evaporated. Later, when Tode came to collect his soul, the man told his story and Tode in turn, told the other gods about this. To attempt to make a human a god without consulting the other gods was a terrible offense, for only by all the gods’ combined powers could a mortal become immortal, and even then it only worked with demigods. After much debate, Maj was sentenced to be exiled. The gods stripped her of her godly powers, and with much hesitation, Tode banished her to another realm, the realm of BitF World. She has been living in the city for a few months, and owns a small Saito Apartment. gasp Maj is a demigod, meaning that even in her mortal state she is more resilient to attacks than most people and possesses some supernatural abilities. More precisely, she can change the physical attributes and potential energy of an object as long as she stays in physical contact with it. However, because she is mortal doing so takes energy, which she has only a limited amount of. She can regain energy through a variety of ways, one being the way most people regain energy, sleeping and eating (the reason she carries pixie sticks about on her), but she can also absorb energy directly, such as electrical energy and radiation. There’s a downside in that taking in too much energy can kill her. She can also achieve energy through a special means called prayer, simply put if a person targets her with thoughts and general positive feelings, she can pick up on them to regain slight amounts of energy, but in most cases plain sugar or caffeine works better. Maj is generally condescending towards mortals, but respects them enough to know not to underestimate them. She is very prideful and would prefer to do things herself than to rely on others, and if she does ask someone to help her, she’ll be sure to have them know that its their duty to help her, and not that she actually needs assistance, regardless if this is the case or not. BitF City Characters Boom: '''Name:' Boom Gender: Male Race: Human Age: 19 Character Description: A, perhaps too, skinny, tall, guy, with cropped, short, blond hair under a yellow hard hat. He wears a white T-Shirt (singed in many places), jeans (singed in many places) and, black tennis shoes (half-melted). He is missing his left eyebrow. Equipment: '''Sticks of dynamite, chemical bombs, fireworks, miniature grenades, fuse wire, a lighter, a box of matches, a piece of flint, and a pocket knife. '''Character Backstory: He was born a normal child and raised normally. For a few days before his parents left him for the circus. Despite this, he shows little to no interest in his past or who his parents were. He doesn't remember them, therefore he doesn't care. There is one thing he cares about though. As a small child, when he attended the circus's first performance, he fell in love. High above him, in the sky, was a display of sheer power, yet divine grace and beauty. Each multi-colored shower of sparks accompanied by a symphonic, yet simplistic boom. Since that day, he has shown an incredible interest in the pyrotechnic arts and, in general, making things explode. Thus he was named, Boom. At the age of 16, he left the circus and struck out on his own. Unfortunately though, his hobby often leads to his expulsion from every town, city, or village he's ever been to. Some towns are more violent in their expulsion than others though. It was through the escape of one of these towns that led him to discover BitF City. As you may have guessed by now, Boom is an explosive genius. Naturally, he carries around his own special, home-made explosives, but if the situation is right, he might not need them. He can create a bomb out of most anything. He always carries a lighter, a box of matches, and a good length of fuse wire with him. Also, being with the circus as long as he has has given him some acrobatic skill, and he has absolutely no fear of heights.